1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic transducers, and more particularly, to ultrasonic transducers which have a multi-channel capacity and a large area.
2. Description of the Related Art
An equipment which is used for an ultrasonic image diagnosis may include an imaging device which performs signal processing of detected ultrasonic waves that are transmitted and attenuated by scanning a certain part of organisms or that are reflected from boundaries of mediums, each of which has a different acoustic impedance. Such equipment which is used for ultrasonic image diagnosis may include an ultrasonic probe device which transmits ultrasonic waves toward a target object and which receives reflected ultrasonic waves from the target object in order to obtain ultrasonic wave data. The ultrasonic probe device may also include an ultrasonic transducer that converts electrical energy into kinetic energy, or vice versa, within a range of ultrasonic frequencies.
An ultrasonic transducer includes several ultrasonic conversion elements that individually operate to generate one acoustic pulse. However, in order to obtain a high-resolution ultrasound image, the ultrasonic transducer with a multi-channel capacity and a large area which includes a large number of ultrasonic transducer elements is necessary. When this type of ultrasonic transducer is formed in an integral configuration, a main drawback is a falling manufacturing yield. Therefore, in order to solve this problem, a plurality of transducer modules that are large enough to secure a constant yield is manufactured, and the plurality of transducer modules are arranged on a substrate such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), and thus, the ultrasonic transducer having a multi-channel capacity and a large area results.